falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cull
Despite what scary tales may remain from it's past before it was colonized, the small settlement of Cull is nothing more than an old scrapyard that was rediscovered by the Careno Family from New Memphis , who started salvaging steel and iron from the many car and bus wrecks, to sell it back in the big city. The daily life in the settlement consists of sleeping, working and eating, and little time is left for the salvagers to enjoy the pleasantries of life, most of which can be found in the local bar and brothel. History Pre-War Prior to the Great War, the area around the small Tennesseean town of Culleoka, a few dozen miles south of Nashville, was the end of the line for many cars and buses. By the year 2077, the local scrapyards where overstocked, having no more place to expand. In this period, most of the Culleoka's inhabitants moved somewhere nicer, and the once that stayed were eventually forced to move by local authorities. The War When the bombs rained from the sky, the town was only a little affected by radiation from Memphis and Nashville, but went for the rest unscathed. Post-War The scrapyards of Culleoka soon grew quiet, the air only stirred by an occasional sound produced by a rat or some of the horrifying mutated creatures that used the many wrecks as shelter to hide from the sun during the day. In 2265, a member of the Dividers from New Memphis read something about the vast scrapyards of Culleoka, and passed on this information to the Careno family for profit. This man's name was Samwise Duncan. The Careno's gave him an outfitted group of mercenaries with the intention of establishing a working camp, although they believed it was very unlikely that they would return alive. Samwise took with him his wife and son and set off towards Culleoka, along with a dozen or so mercenaries. After arriving, Duncan and his bunch set to clearing a part of the town and providing electricity for the newly created 'shithole'. Duncan then sent a messenger back to the dwellings of the Careno family in New Memphis, with a letter that explained how he had successfully exterminated the local threats, and that the road was now open for the Careno's to send 'as much people and money as possible'. Expecting a large group of armed guards and lots of food and water, the settlers were disappointed when they saw that their 'reinforcements' were a ragtag bunch of alcoholics and drug-addicted wastrels, bringing with them only a couple of crates with food, water and tools. One of the wastelanders had a note taped to his back, with 'Give us work' written on it. Since that day, Duncan and his crew have been salvaging scrap metal for transportation to New Memphis or for the creation of weapons and ammunition. One of their most remarkable accomplishments was moving an entire bus to the end of a narrow path that lead to the village, creating a gate and thus a fully enclosed settlement, partially sheltered from the wasteland. Inhabitants The Duncan family lives in the remains of a small office building at the northern end of the village, which also serves as the check-in spot for caravans. Although Sam Duncan has tried, and fought, to get some sort of independence, he has no choice but to allow Careno mercenaries inside. Cull wouldn't last a week without their protection. The majority of the locals live in burned-out buses and cars or filthy and tattered tents. Once in awhile, a caravan passes through and makes the population rise with a dozen or so. Category:Places Category:Sites